Regrets
by DreamsAreForbidden
Summary: “You’re planning a wedding for your best friend and the love of your life,” Ino thought to herself. “Are you really okay with that?” Even though her head knew the answer, her heart knew better....
1. Regrets

After almost a year of not writing anything, here's to all the ShikaxIno supporters out there! This is for you! :)

* * *

_**Title: **__**Regrets**_

_**Summary: "You're planning a wedding for your best friend and the love of your life," Ino thought to herself. "Are you really okay with that?" Even though her head knew the answer, her heart knew better….**_

"_How could I let this happen?"_

It all began three months ago when Sakura called her and told her to meet up at Ichiraku at twelve.

"Ino, I have a surprise for you! Don't be late, okay?" Her best friend's bubbly voice rang through the phone, bursting with excitement. The blonde, who was of course delighted that her best friend received good news, agreed ecstatically. This would be one thing that she would soon regret deeply…

Ino huffed exasperatedly. She desperately wanted to know the surprise. _Is it my birthday already? Or maybe Sakura-chan just got back from an important mission? _Heedless of what it was, she was breathlessly excited. Her breath came in short, sharp puffs, and her heartbeat sped up as she anxiously awaited her surprise. _Whatever it is..it's all good, _she assured herself. _It's all good….._

What she didn't know was that the surprise included another person. A man. More specifically, the one that went by the name Shikamaru Nara. And not in the way you would expect.

You could just imagine Ino's surprise when she saw Sakura and Shikamaru walking through the door…holding hands. Ino started to sweat and an uncomfortable knot twisted in her stomach. It grew, wrapping her lungs, her ribs, and eventually her heart, until it became a giant, tangled mess. _I hope it's not what it looks like…_

Ino tried her best to fake a smile. This was something she had learned when she was very young, how to bat her eyelashes and look like she was okay when she was really hurting inside. This had never been so hard for her. Sakura, on the other hand, looked like she was about to explode from anticipation. Ino's gaze turned to Shikamaru, and with a pain in her stomach she observed that he was blushing slightly and there was a twinkle in his eyes, that same twinkle he had for her so long ago. With a faint sigh of nostalgia that shone painstakingly in her entire body, especially her pained eyes, she forced herself to match Sakura's vivacious attitude.

"Hey Sakura…Shika…maru. What's going on?" Ino always appeared calm on the outside. Nobody would ever know that her inner self was screaming, "_Please please please, God no! This was never supposed to happen to me!_"

Sakura's face brightened even further (if it was possible) and Shika's blush deepened. Shika bent down to plant a small, sweet kiss on his partner's forehead. "We're in love," he announced simply.

_Oh. My. God._ Ino's heart snapped in two. _We're in love. We're in love._ His words echoed in her head.

"And we're getting married in two months! Isn't that great?" Sakura gushed as Shika wrapped his arms around her.

Ino just stared at the couple. Her once bouncy blue eyes turned a sad, droopy shade of grey. It took her a few seconds to realize that they expected an answer. Ignoring the increased heartbeat and the countless beads of cold sweat on her forehead, she faked her best cheesy smile. "That's _great_ Sakura," replied Ino. But she couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Wait." Shikamaru stepped closer to Ino. Ino lifted her eyes to meet his chocolate brown ones. "Ino, you have been my closest friend for years. I want you to plan Sakura's and my wedding." Ino broken heart couldn't help but flutter faintly against her ribs at the way he was smiling, that coy smile he used to give her so often. But she couldn't help but think, _So is that all I am to you. Just your "closest friend." Not "the love of my life," the way you have been mine for as seven years._

Sakura was by his side in an instant. "Ino-chan, we can't do this without you. I want you to be my maid of honor."

Ino was instantly overwhelmed. From the deepest pit of her heart, she actually found this amusing. "You're planning a wedding for your best friend and the love of your life," she thought to herself. "Are you really okay with that?" Even though her head knew the answer, her heart knew better. Ino chuckled darkly.

"Of course."

Then, she burst into tears. She ran away, as far as her legs could carry her. She no longer cared where she was going, as long as she was getting away from _them_. Her vision was blurred by tears. She could hear her name being called several times, by a concerned female voice and a soft male voice. For once in her life, she didn't care. She ran and ran and ran…until her feet suddenly didn't hit hard ground. They hit something…unstable. She felt herself falling down, deeper and deeper, into her little pit in the middle of nowhere, where nobody could stop her, where nobody could hear her crying…

* * *

Like it so far? I know, it's pretty angsty. Don't get me wrong, I like happy stories, I just felt the need to write something dark once in a while. What do you think? Oneshot or not?


	2. Cure

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! :D Thanks to XxsasusakuxX, mood ink, Caili-kun, JaliceLove, Cueil, DragonRider-Xankira, and Light Side Darth Vader for reviewing chapter one! As you can see, I'll be making this a chapter story. I really want to see how this turns out too! So keep reviewing, they inspire me greatly to continue writing. I love you all!

* * *

_**Regrets: Chapter Two**_

_**Cure**_

_Then, she burst into tears. She ran away, as far as her legs could carry her. She no longer cared where she was going, as long as she was getting away from __them__. Her vision was blurred by tears. She could hear her name being called several times, by a concerned female voice and a soft male voice. For once in her life, she didn't care. She ran and ran and ran…until her feet suddenly didn't hit hard ground. They hit something…unstable. She felt herself falling down, deeper and deeper, into her little pit in the middle of nowhere, where nobody could stop her, where nobody could hear her crying…_

It felt like a large body of water. But it's not like she actually cared about herself anymore, or anyone for that matter. To her, it felt like she was finally getting what she deserved…a one-way ticket to her watery grave.

She was getting used to it…the suffocation..how her lungs burned for oxygen. It felt…nice, soothing actually. It was definitely a better, albeit mindless alternative to the blinding pain she had felt mere moments ago.

A couple of minutes later, just when Ino was sure she'd die here and now, just when she was willing to take death with a smile to escape the bleeding pain in her shattered heart, …something magical happened. A miracle. An angel sent from heaven, here to help her.

~*~*~

"Ino!" Shikamaru cried. He received no response. "Ino! Ino!" Deep down, he regretted telling Ino. He knew somehow that this would happen. _So after four years…she still hasn't forgotten_, he thought icily, trying to hide the pain in his icy heart while at the same time trying to keep his tears from flooding his eyes.

"Ino…" Sakura was already weeping. "Shikamaru, I knew we never should have done that! Now what are we supposed to do? I need to talk to her." But Shikamaru's muscular arm restrained his pink-haired fiancée from advancing.

"Sakura," he stated gently, "Maybe it's best if I go talk to her. _Alone_," he whispered.

Sakura understood. She nodded. The kunoichi's eyes were pained, but she knew that Shikamaru was the only cure.

"Right," she mumbled incoherently. She seemed to be bothered by something.

_I'll figure it out later,_ thought Shikamaru. He gave his partner a quick kiss and bolted after the blonde kunoichi.

_Et tu, Shikamaru,_ Sakura thought dryly.

~*~*~

Just as he had expected. He was too late again. He remembered last time he was too late. He had lost a friend…….

Shikamaru didn't want to think about it now. All he wanted to think about was the fact that Ino was gone…or was she?

He heard a loud _splash_ coming from somewhere. His eyes quickly scanned his surroundings. There was a river nearby. "Ino!" he shouted.

Without hesitation, he dashed to the river. It was already too late. Or so he thought.

A beautiful blonde was lying on the bottom of the river. _She's probably unconscious by now, it's been a few minutes,_ Shikamaru thought but leapt into the stream anyway. As he was plunged downward, the icy water ripped at his skin. It felt the same as being dragged on a bed of daggers. But he didn't care. More important things needed to be done.

Within a few seconds Ino was at the surface. Shikamaru frowned. She wasn't breathing! He pressed his cold lips to hers and began CPR. He pushed on her chest. _In, out. In, out. INO! COME BACK!!_

Just when he thought she was gone for sure, Ino took a deep breath and opened her eyelids. Her orbs locked with Shikamaru's, cerulean clashing with chocolate brown.

Neither party spoke.

Shikamaru silently took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She stared blankly at him, it was her way of saying thanks. He gently touched a lock of golden hair. _You're welcome._ He lifted her up, amazed at how light she was, and began to walk towards the Yamanaka residence.

They were halfway there when she finally spoke up.

"I," she started. "I—"

"Shush," he murmured, gently placing a finger on her lips to silence her.

She blinked. "No. Shikamaru. I'm sorry."

He was temporarily shocked that she didn't call him by his old nickname, Shika-kun. But, he had already lost _her_, why should he care about losing a stupid nickname anymore?

"No, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have—"

"Shhhhh." Now it was Ino's turn to silence him. "It's not your fault," she decided bitterly. "I knew something like this was going to happen anyway."

All Shikamaru could do was sigh. "I think we need to talk," he muttered.

"Same."

"Let's get you home first." Shikamaru set Ino on her feet and put his arm around her shoulders. He led her to her house.

Inoichi spotted them, and inquired protectively, "What are you doing with my daughter Shikamaru? What happened? What did you do to her?!"

"I can explain. I was just making sure Ino was okay."

"No," Ino whispered, "Shikamaru, are you leaving?"

"I kind of have to."

"Don't go," she pleaded. "Would. Would you—like..to…stay. For a cup of tea, perhaps."

His lips turned up in something that looked like a smile. "If you insist. We kinda need to talk."

Ino nodded, agreeing. "Stay here. My father probably wants to interrogate you anyway." With that, she limped upstairs and Shikamaru was left alone. With Inoichi, of course.

~*~*~

After Ino had gotten out of her shower, blow dried her hair, and put on her clothes, she walked into her room to find no one other than Shikamaru sitting on her bed. He was holding a cup of cocoa.

"Ino." He stood up upon her entrance and cleared her throat. "I thought you might want some cocoa."

Ino blinked. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

Again Shikamaru was thrown off by her calling him by his full name. She _never_ did that. _Ever_.

She sat on the bed next to Shikamaru. He took Ino's blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders silently.

After a few moments of silence, Shikamaru sighed. "It appears that I have some explaining to do," he murmured.

Ino looked at the ground. As much as she didn't want to hear this, she knew she had no choice.

"But first…I have to ask you why you left in the first place."

Ino was still staring blankly at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. She could feel the weight of his orbs on her, but she decided to ignore it. "Um." She didn't know how to begin. She took a sip of cocoa and adjusted her blanket before speaking further.

"As you know, I left Konoha for Suna four years ago. And I suppose you are wondering why. Well…I…had some personal things to do. Let's say I went on an important four year mission. Something I couldn't avoid.

"My family," she continued, "thought it would be best if I…broke any ties with you. I suppose I was forced to, actually, because I knew that the last thing I ever wanted to do was break your heart. In the end, I ended up doing just that." Ino took another sip. "The reason I left was because…"

"Ino! Sweetheart, are you alright?" Inoichi came in. Ino flushed a light pink.

"Yeah, Dad. Can you excuse us, we have some important things to—huh." Ino's words were silenced when her father wrapped his arms around Ino's shoulders.

"Be more careful next time," he warned Ino. But his eyes lingered on the Nara.

He departed and closed the door with a soft _click_. Ino had a tiny smile on her face. Shikamaru let out a small gasp. It was the first time she had seen her smile in ages.

"Now where were we? Why did you get engaged to Sakura?" Ino asked nonchalantly, looking at a nail.

Shikamaru desperately wanted to talk about _why_ she left, _why _she came back, and _what_ exactly happened, but he didn't want to pressure her. So he sighed and began his part of the story.

"As you are aware, Sakura and I used to be very good friends." Ino nodded. Shikamaru continued, "After you…_left_……Sakura and I sort of got closer." He stopped to blush. Ino nodded again, looking away.

"I understand," stated Ino.

"No, you don't. You don't understand. Ino, Sakura saved my _life_. You have no idea how worried and heartbroken I was…" he started, but cut off when he noticed Ino biting her lip and holding back tears. "And then suddenly Sakura just comes out of nowhere and she helps me cope. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life, and Sakura helped me through that. I am eternally grateful."

"No. This can't be happening…" Ino couldn't control the tears from overflowing onto her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru. I'm so sorry."

Shikamaru sat there wordlessly for a moment and wrapped his arms around Ino. She sniffled, trying not to stain his chuunin vest with tears. But it was already too late.

"Here." Shikamaru retrieved from his vest pocket a small object. Ino peered at the object through her tears and gasped.

It was a ring.

He cleared his throat. "The reason I have this is because…"

"Ino! Shika…maru." Sakura came in but stopped abruptly when she saw what was going on.

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Sakura's lip trembled and she sprinted out of the room.

"Sakura! Wait!" Shikamaru protested, but it was already too late.

* * *

And again, sorry if you were just expecting this to be a oneshot. But for those of you who do want me to continue, you're in luck! But I have to say, it takes a lot to get my lazy ass to actually _write_ something (especially because I'm sick)…and those reviews were enough to get me to continue! Thanks again everybody and keep reading and reviewing! Then I'll know that I should continue :D Please?? I got 7 reviews last time, let's get 8 for this chapter, then I'll update. Heh, I'm cruel, I know.

Preview for chapter 3:

"I thought you loved me"

"The four years I have been without you were the darkest years of my life"

"I can't love you"


	3. Memory

You win guys. I got my reviews, and I'm just happy!

This chapter is dedicated to the following _amazing and wonderful people who reviewed_: JaliceLove (twice! XD –hands a cookie-), Caili-kun, mood ink, SkyMaiden, shikainoLOVEE!, Miss Hydrangea, and Rose-frosting! I love you all! You guys rock :D

* * *

_**Regrets: Chapter Three**_

_**Memory**_

_He cleared his throat. "The reason I have this is because…"_

"_Ino! Shika…maru." Sakura came in but stopped abruptly when she saw what was going on._

"_I can't believe you would do this to me!" Sakura's lip trembled and she sprinted out of the room._

"_Sakura! Wait!" Shikamaru protested, but it was already too late._

**x**

_Damn._

Shikamaru was torn between chasing after Sakura and explaining to Ino. The pained look on Ino's face told him to go after her. He couldn't decode her. Was the hurt in her eyes because he just broke her best friend's heart? Or was it because he just broke _her_ heart?

He decided to go with his instinct and he just _ran_ as fast as his legs would carry him.

**x**

_Look at him run. I've never seen him run that fast. Why doesn't he chase me anymore? _Ino thought with deep remorse. _Shikamaru, you love her. You deserve her. You should definitely marry her. Don't choose me again. It's too painful on both of us._

She noticed that the ring Shikamaru was holding earlier was now dropped on the ground. She laughed coldly to her self, remembering when _she_ once left that exact ring…and Shikamaru.

_**Flashback: four years ago**_

"Ino!" Shikamaru scanned the whole train station with his eyes. The once cheerful blonde was nowhere to be seen.

_Ino…don't leave me now. I need you. I __**love**__ you._

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and whirled around.

"Ino!" he exclaimed with a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh, you had me so worried, I—" He was about to hug her, but her strong arm blocked him from advancing.

"Shh." She put a finger on his lips and silenced him. Then she smiled a small, sweet, regretful smile. "I told you not to chase me anymore Shikamaru. It's just not worth it."

"Wh-what?" Shikamaru was dumbfounded.

"I don't want to make this any harder on you than it needs to be. I'm sorry, I have to leave you. Forever."

"_Why?_" Shikamaru grabbed onto her slender wrist and tried to pull her closer. "Tell me _why_, Ino." He stared deep into her sky blue eyes.

Ino wrested her hand from his grip with ease, refusing to meet his painful eyes. She knew that it would be more than she could bear. "You see Shikamaru, I have no choice. I _have_ to leave you. It was all my fault. You did absolutely nothing to me, and yet I am doing all the horrible things in the world to you. The last thing I wanted to do was to break your heart, and here I am, doing just that. It's best if you just forget about me and pretend this whole thing never happened."

"Ino, you can at least tell me why! I'm your best friend dammit!"

She just shook her head. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru." A soft kiss on his cheek, and just like that she was gone.

Shikamaru choked up. He tried to cry, but to his amazement no tears came out. This was the type of terrible sadness that runs deep and can never be expressed or cried out.

Real shinobi don't cry.

Then, he noticed something shiny on the floor. He bent down and picked it up.

It was Ino's engagement ring.

_**End Flashback**_

She remembered that exact moment with crystal clear accuracy. Every gesture she made, every look in her eyes, every word she said, she knew only broke his heart into tinier fragments. She couldn't stand to break his heart!

She sat down and tried to cry, but, just like the time where she had left Shikamaru, she found it impossible to let her tears out.

_Shikamaru. I know you hate me, but I want you to know, that even if you're engaged I still love you more than you will ever know._

Then she did the thing that she always did whenever she thought she could love Shikamaru again.

She pulled out her locket, hanging from a thin stand around her neck. She opened the heart shaped locket and looked at the tiny photo enclosed inside. Three faces smiled back at her. She tried to smile back. She couldn't.

She couldn't love Shikamaru for the sake of her _family_ in Suna.

**x**

As Shikamaru was running, an image of a hurt, blonde, 21-year-old popped into his head. It was the look Ino had given him right before he started to chase Sakura. Ino's looks….they would never stop haunting him, would they? They would never stop breaking his heart more than anyone would ever know, would they? He already felt bad enough, why the hell couldn't she just _stop_? When would he ever stop thinking about her?

Right on cue, the scene from four years back plays into his head again. He knew every single moment all too well. He knew both his and Ino's lines by heart.

He never fully recovered from that incident, even with Sakura's consoling. Every night, just before he went to sleep he thought about _her_. It seemed that every night he was slowly dying inside. He still felt her warm embrace, still smelled her sweet fragrance, still remembered the feeling he got when she kissed his cheek on that day. He still _felt_ her kiss, her touch. Even when she was gone, she was _there_ with him. She was always there.

He suddenly remembered Sakura, the purpose of his existence. But now that Ino was back, who exactly _was_ his reason for living? He didn't know anymore.

But as he entered a dark building where he chased Sakura into and found the pink-haired girl sobbing in a corner, he was _sure_ that this girl was the one who he truly loved.

"Sakura."

"Go away," she barked weakly.

He came over and embraced her tightly. She made no move to escape.

"Care to explain what just happened there?" she asked icily.

Shikamaru sighed. "It's not what you think Sakura-chan…"

"Oh I think it's exactly what I think! _I think_ that, after _you_ asked for _my _hand in marriage, _you're_ the one who's being unfaithful!"

Shikamaru didn't know how to answer her.

"I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Sakura-chan…you're the only one for me." Shikamaru said, turning her around to face him. Emerald eyes met chocolate brown. He didn't care that makeup was sliding all over her face and her hair was disheveled, he still thought she was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Apparently I'm not the only one for you! I've seen how you look at Ino-chan! You look at her with such lust, such _love_ in your eyes! I told you not to get involved with her, ever again! You'll just end up with a broken heart! It looks like history from four years ago is repeating itself."

His eyes tightened. "I'll never let it happen again. Believe me Sakura, there is absolutely nothing going on between Ino and me," he lied.

"Are you _sure_?" Sakura was starting to believe Shikamaru again.

"I would _never_ lie to you."

Sakura kissed Shikamaru lightly on the lips and smiled. "I know I can trust you Shika, that's why I agreed to marry you."

Shikamaru felt a twinge of guilt…but he decided to shake it off.

**x**

"Ino." Shikamaru stared at the beautiful blonde before him.

Ino nodded her head to acknowledge Shikamaru's presence, "We need to talk."

"Agreed." He sighed, stepping inside the Yamanakas' house.

He automatically sat down at his favorite place in the entire house, the beige recliner by the window. Ino sat a respectable distance away from him, on a wooden stool.

"Are you sure no one is around?" He inquired, feeling nervous that someone might hear their very private conversation.

"Positive," she sighed, "My parents left for a mission just yesterday. After you left."

"Oh" was all he could say.

"Where were we? Oh, the ring." Ino said as Shikamaru silently pulled out the ring. "What did Sakura-chan do?"

"Oh, she knows that nothing is ever going to happen between us, _right_?" He said.

"Right…" her tone sounded slightly unconvincing.

"Anyways, the reason I have this ring is because…"

"Yeah, I know why you still have it," Ino cut in, trying to sound as if the whole situation hadn't really fazed her at all.

"You-you still remember?" Shikamaru asked in shock. That was four years ago!!

"Of course I remember, how could I forget? It's not every day I break the heart of someone close to me," Ino said bitterly.

_Why couldn't she just have said 'someone she loved?'_

"Er…it's alright," he said, even though Ino never apologized out loud. "I was just wondering if you still wanted it, because I knew you really liked the ring…"

"Keep it." The blonde didn't meet his gaze. She _couldn't_.

"W-why?" Shikamaru was taken aback. She had loved that ring so much.

_I only loved it because he __**gave**__ it to me. It meant everything in the world to me. Now, it means nothing._

"I don't need it anymore."

After a few moments of silence Shikamaru asked, "Why did you come back?"

"No reason," she lied. "I was just taking a temporary vacation. You know…visiting my old friends."

"Oh."

"Well, I have to get ready for a mission. I'll see you around okay?" she got up, and without turning back, waved goodbye.

"Okay," he said, also getting up. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped.

"Ino?" He asked.

"What," she choked.

"Are you really okay with planning the wedding?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she snapped.

_I know Ino. She is definitely not okay with this._

"Okay, whatever you say."

She turned around for the first time and reached out to touch his face. At first she gently caressed it, but stopped herself before she got the temptation to touch his lips. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"Bye," and she was gone.

Shikamaru sighed and closed the door behind her. Without thinking, he instinctively went up the stairs to her room. He sat on her purple bed, and noticed that he sat on something. He reached for the object. It was a gold heart shaped pendant on a thin gold chain. It took him a moment to notice that it was a locket. He gently opened the delicate heart and looked inside.

There was a picture of three people. One was definitely Ino. She looked _different _somehow. Much happier than she was today. There was that playful twinkle in her eyes, the one he missed so much.

Her arms were around a man about her age, slightly taller than her. He had dark hair and dark eyes.

Shikamaru's gaze shifted to the third person in the picture, a young boy, about four years old. He noted that the boy had the same black, tousled hair as the man and the same, unmistakable twinkle in his familiar-looking blue eyes as Ino.

And that's when Shikamaru realized: _Ino didn't belong to him anymore_.

_I think I know why Ino left Konoha…_

_

* * *

_

Damn that was one long-ass chapter. Keep reviewing, I need about _**7-10 reviews**_ until I can start updating again! You **do** want another chapter right? You're already reading this, why not just click that button and write something simple like "Update soon!"

**Short poll: How many chapters should this story have?**

**Around 10 or less. The story will be short, sweet, and have a quick ending.**

**b) Between 10 and 20 chapters. The story will have unexpected twists and turns and end not so quickly.**

**Around 20 or more. This story will be long and very complicated.**

Preview for chapter 4: It's going to be titled "Miracle"…no other comments…


	4. Miracle

Thanks to _Ivzory, Caili-kun, JaliceLove, silentE, cherrysakura12345, The Filipina Dreamer, _Rose and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing the last chapter and voting! :] Wow! Sorry if I didn't get to reply to you. You have to understand how busy I am lately. Well anyways, enjoy chapter numero cuatro!

* * *

_**Regrets: Chapter Four**_

_**Miracle**_

_Shikamaru's gaze shifted to the third person in the picture, a young boy, about four years old. He noted that the boy had the same black, tousled hair as the man and the same, unmistakable twinkle in his familiar-looking blue eyes as Ino._

_And that's when Shikamaru realized: __Ino didn't belong to him anymore__._

_I think I know why Ino left Konoha…_

**x**

"Oh, Shikamaru-kun! Please come in," Mrs. Yamanaka stood aside to let the lazy ninja in.

"Thank you Yamanaka-san."

He sat on his favorite chair quietly. Without hesitation, he asked, "Is Ino back from her mission yet?"

Mrs. Yamanaka shook her head and said simply, "I haven't heard from her yet."

_Damn. _"Oh."

"So Shikamaru-kun, what brings you here today?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to visit."

Ino's mother looked disbelieving. "You are just like Nara-san. You've finally gotten your lazy self to do something, and now you refuse to admit what you wanted to do." She arranged some flowers in a vase.

He chuckled. "Well, I just wanted to check if Ino was here. But since she's not, I guess we could talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" Mrs. Yamanaka laced her fingers nervously. Her signs of anxiety did not go undetected by the lazy genius.

_She knows what I want to talk about. _"Um, Yamanaka-san, do you happen to know why Ino left Konoha four years ago?"

She sighed. "I knew you were going to ask that."

"Oh." He blushed. "Well, if it's personal, then you don't have to tell me…"

"It's fine. Ino just had some important mission, that's all." She waved her hand, as if trying to dismiss the subject.

"What was the mission?" The Nara inquired quite nosily.

Her eyes narrowed. "Nothing at all. Ino-chan just needed some space. That's it. She wanted to have some alone time."

That caught Shikamaru's attention. _Was it something I did wrong?_

"That's all I'm going to say. If you want to know more about the subject I suggest you ask Ino when she returns," she said, her eyes heavy with ice. But then her mood suddenly shifted and she became her regular, cheery self—an older version of the girl Yamanaka Ino used to be. "Good day Shikamaru-kun, tell your parents I said hi!"

_Great._ He sighed and got up. "'Bye Yamanaka-san, of course I will."

He leaned against the doorframe after he closed it. _Looks like Ino won't be back for a while. I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive. I have to see her again…How can I get her off my mind? _He knew the answer right away. He _couldn't_.

_I wonder what Chouji is doing today…_

**x**

"What's wrong?" Chouji opened his door and asked the Nara boy.

Shikamaru's brow furrowed. Was it really that obvious that something was on his mind? Something named Yamanaka Ino?

"Nothing's wrong," his answer seemed so automatic.

_Something's definitely wrong_, thought Chouji suspiciously. He chuckled. "Sure, sure."

Shikamaru didn't bother answering. He made his way up to Chouji's rooftop and plopped down, sighing. Chouji sat next to him with another bag of chips.

"If I didn't know better, I'd have to say it's Ino who's on your mind again," Chouji stated quietly between munching.

_Damnit. _He was too easy to read.

"Hn." He growled through his clenched teeth. His thoughts kept lingering back to that locket that Ino had… he felt it in his pocket to make sure it was still there. It was his only trace of Ino left, and the hell he wasn't going to let her go.

"We've talked. I know everything."

Shikamaru laid his head on his knees, avoiding Chouji's solemn gaze. So he knew. Of course Ino would tell Chouji… the three of them had always been ridiculously close, almost like siblings. He was sure that was what Ino thought of him now, even though he thought of her as so much more…

"Do you know… why Ino left Konoha?" An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Shikamaru awaited the answer. He hoped that Ino wouldn't tell Chouji.

"She wouldn't tell me."

"Oh," he mumbled. Of course. Telling Chouji would only hurt him more. He was glad that after all these years he still _cared_ for her, even though she barely knew who he was now. And he could say the exact same thing about her.

It was true; Ino had changed drastically. He almost, almost couldn't tell who she was at first. His mind still stuck to an image of seventeen-year-old Ino. Now, Ino was becoming an attractive young woman at twenty-one. She had cropped her previously long, waist-length hair to sit right above her shoulders. She didn't wear flashy, revealing clothes like she used to, or those arm guards, or anything. Her outfit consisted of a modest long-sleeve shirt, a purple skirt that ended slightly above her knees, and fishnets around her arms. He thought Ino looked _good_; even better than before. A few years ago he would have never thought that Ino could look so _beautiful_.

He missed the way her eyes used to shine when she looked him in the eyes. He missed her radiant laughter, chiming like bells. Most of all, he missed how she used to call him_ Shika-kun. Nobody_ but Ino ever called him that. It was like her possessive nickname for her. It proved that he was _hers_ and would always be _hers_.

Now, the same brilliant blue eyes pierced right through him like they had never done before. She hardly laughed, and when she did it was mournful, sadistic even. And she would never call him Shika-kun again, for all he knew, only a curt "Shikamaru."

He never knew it was humanly possible for him to miss somebody so _much_. He had never stopped thinking about her, even after she left. He felt like he would go crazy if she didn't come back from her mission soon. Maybe he could check in with Sakura, she probably knew something about her mission, if they were even speaking to each other.

_Sakura. _He almost allowed himself to forget still had commitments. Damn it, he was about to get _married_ in two months! He couldn't just let himself be thinking about Ino all the time! She wasn't his anymore, and he wasn't hers. It just was never meant to be.

He knew just how devastated and heartbroken Sakura would be when she found out that he had been lying, that he had been unfaithful all this time.

_We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know that inside we're broken._

He couldn't even think about what had happened before…

_**Flashback: two days ago**_

_Damn…Ino…BREATHE! _Shikamaru fought back tears. _Don't die on me now Ino…not when I need you._

He gently laid his lips upon hers, startled at how impossibly cold she was. He breathed in and out several times, trying to get a pulse.

Finally, he felt something. He took a sigh of relief. He knew that his time was almost up, that he would have to remove his lips from hers before she got suspicious.

But hell…it felt _good_. The taste of her lips. The touch of her skin. It was too much for him to bear. He kissed her one last time, exerting his full force of passion onto the nearly conscious blonde, because he knew that once she gained consciousness she would never kiss him again.

_Ever_.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and Shikamaru resisted the temptation to keep kissing Ino.

_**End flashback**_

Sure, it wasn't like he kissed Ino by his own volition. She was dying, and he was merely there to save her life. But the thing that bothered him most was that he actually _enjoyed _it. And if that wasn't cheating, Nara Shikamaru didn't know _what_ it was.

_Oh god…what have I done to Sakura?_

"Chouji." He stood up, casting a long shadow on his best friend.

"Hmmm?"

"I have to go… to Sakura."

Chouji somehow seemed to understand this all and nodded. "Go to her, Shikamaru."

He waved his hand goodbye as he jumped off the roof.

Sakura had already been the cure for Ino once… surely she could help him this time.

**x**

"Oh, hi…Ino." Sakura forced a smile.

Ino returned it politely, "Forehead." As soon as the door was shut, she buried her face in her hands. She desperately needed to talk to her best friend. She had told Shikamaru that she was on a mission, when she really just needed to talk to Sakura.

"Oh god. I'm such an idiot!"

Sakura held out her arms for Ino, "What are you talking about?"

Ino embraced Sakura, crying onto her shoulder. "You know why I left Konoha…right?"

"Yes…" tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as well. _How could she do such a terrible thing to poor Shikamaru?_

"I'll never forgive myself again!" sobbed Ino. "I can't believe I've been so _unfaithful_!"

_Shikamaru. The four years I have been without you were the darkest years of my life. I've never stopped thinking about you, as much as I tried to. Oh, god. I've missed you like hell._

Sakura didn't say anything, she knew she _couldn't_ say anything that would ever make Ino change her mind. She had always been so headstrong.

"Oh Sakura," Ino whispered, smudging her eyeliner, "don't you _see_? I don't _deserve_ a great guy like Shikamaru! You'd be so much better for him. You're the sweetest girl alive. I'm nothing but a slut and a bitch who coldly and cruelly broke her true love's heart!"

Sakura sighed, "Ino. I understand how you feel."

"No, you don't."

"Fine, whatever you say. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, Ino. I always have, always will be."

"You're not mad at me for leaving Konoha? Or breaking your future husband's heart?"

"No. Whatever you do, I'll stand up for you." Sakura smiled at Ino. She meant it.

Ino grinned back through her tears, "Sakura. You're still my best friend. I won't let you give up on a miracle. From now on, nobody is going to stop you from marrying Shika-ku—I mean, Shikamaru."

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"You heard me right," the blonde said with a cheerful smile despite the situation, "I'm not going to stand between Shikamaru and you. I already broke his heart once, and I assure you I'll never do it again."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Because I'm leaving you…and Shikamaru…and Konoha, tomorrow. Forever. I'm never coming back," she smiled sadly, her face still wet with tears.

Sakura's eyes widened and she said incredulously, "You don't have to do that Ino!"

"Trust me. I do." Ino hugged her friend one last time before whispering, "And don't bother telling Shikamaru. He's just going to come chasing after me again. And I don't want that to happen to him."

Sakura nodded and a single tear slid down her cheek. Nevertheless, she kept smiling because she knew that her best friend would be even more upset if she started crying on the spot. "I guess this is goodbye Ino…"

Ino smiled and nodded. "Good luck with your wedding," and she was gone. Forever.

**x**

Shikamaru arrived at Sakura's house just a little too late.

The first thing he did when he stepped over the threshold was give his fiancée a long, deserving, passionate kiss. But he realized, as he was kissing the pink-haired girl, that his thoughts weren't around Sakura. Instead, the whole time he was kissing her, he was thinking about _Ino_. _Oh god…this is wrong…this is so wrong!_

He broke free and stared painfully at his future wife.

"Sakura, where's Ino?" he questioned.

_How come when he sees me the first thing he asks about is Ino? Why doesn't he ask how I'm doing like he used to? _

Sakura smiled sadly at her future husband. "It's better that you don't know."

His eyes widened in shock, "What?" He went over to his fiancée and grabbed her arms. "Sakura. Don't tell me…"

He knew it was already too late. He bolted out the door without hesitation, leaving Sakura behind.

A pair of cold jade eyes gazed at the running figure longingly.

_After four years of not seeing Ino, he's falling for her all over again! What do I do? I don't want Ino to get her heart broken again, but I definitely don't want my fiancé chasing other people! Why did she have to come and make things so complicated…? Things were perfectly fine before she left…_

Meanwhile, a certain lazy genius scoured the town of Konohagakure, looking for a certain blue-eyed blonde. He would never stop until he found her. Because if he didn't, and Ino left him _again_, he just didn't know _what_ he would do. But then again, he didn't know what he would do once he found her…

_That troublesome woman! If she had never left Konoha, this would never had happened! Sure, I fell in love with Sakura because she left me… but now that she's back I'm starting to _love_ her again! Who _do _I love? I love Sakura. And then I love Ino. Oh, kami-sama, I love them both, why do I have to pick _one_?!_

"Sh-shikamaru-kun! P-please, come q-quick!" Shikamaru whirled around impatiently to find himself in the presence of a shy raven-haired girl.

"What is it Hinata?" he replied urgently.

"P-please come with me. Ch-chouji-kun is in the h-hospital, and he's severely in-injured," the Hyuuga girl stuttered. "I-I thought you might want to see h-him again, th-this may be your l-last time…"

Shikamaru hesitated and he quickly found himself in yet another dilemma in his complicated life.

_If I don't find Ino soon, she might be gone forever…if I don't see Chouji NOW, I may never see him again! What do I do? …_

_

* * *

_

Haha. Ooooh, suspense… well forgive me, this IS angst…well not really angst, just drama I guess. It's more of Romance/drama/angst actually.

I promise Shika/Ino will meet sometime soon...

Oh, if you're wondering why this is titled 'Miracle,' it's after the Paramore song Miracle! I put some lyrics from that song in here. Also, it sort of follows Miracle by Cascada, which I also really like.

Haha, please review! Let's see if I can get 8-10 reviews as always! :D (No review pressure here!! ;))

The next chapter will be called _**Oxygen**_. ;D


End file.
